Narkotyk
by kancchan
Summary: Wszak warto było spać. Czasem nie warto było się budzić.


— Ej, jest tu kto?

Haizaki nie miał bladego pojęcia dlaczego wysilił się na tak czuły gest i postanowił złożyć wizytę kapitanowi swojej drużyny, ale gdy tylko pociągnął za klamkę, poczuł jak zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Wzdrygnął się, łapiąc do ust powietrza.

— Jest tu ktokolwiek? — krzyknął i udając dzielnego, zrobił kilka kroków dalej, bo nie usłyszał żadnego dźwięku.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile tak błądził, ale za każdym razem napotykał tylko pustkę i kurz, który śmiał mu się w twarz, a przynajmniej miał takie wrażenie, gdy zakręcił mu się w nosie i kichnął.

Czuł się samotny, tak bardzo, że nie spał całą noc, ażeby zmusić się do bezproduktywnych poszukiwań.

Nie wiedział, gdzie znajdował się świat, na którego nie zwracał uwagi, przepełniony gniewem i lenistwem, ignorując swoje obowiązki jako regularny zawodnik Teiko.

Ale za nim tęsknił.

_Jestem uzależniony i nie potrafię udawać, że nie istniejesz. Nie potrafię wyrzucić cię z mojej głowy._

— Nijimura!

Byłprawie na krawędzi szaleństwa.

— Nijimura!

Krzyczał jego imię coraz głośniej, darł się na całe gardło, jak głupiec, wykrzesując z siebie całe powietrze nagromadzone w płucach. Z premedytacją nie dodawał „kapitanie", ażeby go sprowokować do tego, by w końcu się pojawił, wyszedł z ukrycia, nie bawił się już w chowanego.

Oparł się dłonią o chropowatą powierzchnię, tak gwałtownie i mocno, że poczuł, że płat skóry zszedł mu z nadgarstka, syknął i na sam widok własnej krwi zrobiło mu się słabo i niedobrze. Był zmuszony zamknąć oczy.

Przez kilka minut udawał, że jest już wszystko w porządku, że jest po staremu, że za chwilę znów oberwie za to, że udał się do salonu gier zamiast na mecz.

Nie było w porządku.

To już nie wystarczało, aby pogonić szaleństwo w jego głowie.

— Nijimura! Nijmura! Nijumura!

Jedyny głos, który słyszał i który powracał to jego własne echo.

_Oszalałem. Nie potrafię spać. Nie potrafię myśleć trzeźwo. Jestem naćpany._

Potrzebował _go_. Był powietrzem, którym oddychał.

Chciał znów zobaczyć jego twarz, znów poczuć, że żyje. Ten jeden jedyny raz mógłby przyjść i go uratować.

Nie przyszedł, mimo że znów krzyczał jego imię.

„Słuchaj" pochylił się nad marmurowym nagrobkiem „przyjmę szept, jeśli to wszystko co mogłeś mi dać"

Krwawił powoli, pragnąc, aby zabrał go do siebie.

A jedyny przyjaciel — cień — towarzyszył mu dalej.

_Jestem na kacu. Moje serce jest narąbane. _

— Nijimura! — zawył i obudził się cały zalany potem, z migreną jak stąd do końca świata, gdy poczuł jak zimnokrwisty dotyk zgarnął go siebie.

— Nawet cię nie dotknąłem, a już wyjesz jak świnia prowadzona na rzeź.

To był tylko koszmar. Zły sen. Nie chciał się z niego budzić.

Nijimura zacmokał i zajął się jego obojczykiem, wbijając boleśnie długie palce do matowej skóry. Gdy poczuł pod nimi ciepłą substancję, uśmiechnął się lubieżnie, ale nie przestawał, gryząc i ssąc jego skórę na zmianę.

Haizaki wierzgał nogami, aby wyswobodzić się, gdy niezrażony protestami kapitan, złapał go za szczękę i zacisnął zakrwawione palce na jego szyi, zostawiając na nich smugi czerwieni.

Shougo czuł na każdym centymetrze ciała chłód ściany, który wypełniał jego wszystkie komórki powoli. Był tak bardzo kompatybilny ze stalowym spojrzeniem Nijimury i jego zimnym, świszczącym oddechem, że aż się wzdrygnął.

Po chwili czuł już tylko pocałunki, coraz więcej pocałunków, więcej i więcej. Jego język nawet nie walczył, gdy kapitan wdarł się do rozchylonych ust, pozwalał, aby zabawił się jego podniebieniem, kącikiem warg, ustami, szyją, która zaciskał, gryzł i ssał, postanawiając krwawe piętno.

Do oczu Haizakiego nabiegły łzy. Nijimura robił to wszystko tak powoli i dokładnie, jakby nigdzie mu się nie śpieszyło, a napięte mięśnie obiektu pożądania jeszcze bardziej go nakręcały.

Schylił się, całując pępek chłopaka, rękoma dokładnie gładził jego uda, zostawiając na nich pamiątkę w postaci zadrapań od przydługich paznokci, które zapuszczał właśnie na taką okazję.

Robił to bez pośpiechu.

Miał czas. Bardzo dużo czasu.

Gdy Haizaki jęknął ni to z bólu, ni to z rozkoszy, zabrał go w usta, pieścił, mocno zaciskając podniebienie na jego główce. Przygryzał tak mocno, aby nie dawać szans chłopakowi na kontrolowanie swoich spazm bólu. Zahaczał zębami o boki, poruszał w tył i w przód, w tył i przód, czując jak pęcznieje, nabrzmiewa.

Uśmiechnął się szerzej, gdy jego człon zrobił się gorący i usłyszał przyspieszony oddech Haizakiego, który już nawet nie miał siły się szarpać. Męczył się, wiedział o tym, widząc kątem oka jak zaciska dłoń na połach pościeli. Całe ciepło, które zgromadziło się na jego ciele, skumulowało się w jednym miejscu.

Przestał, wykrzywiając wargi w szerokim uśmiechu.

— Znów mnie uśmierciłeś, prawda? — zaciekawił się, nie mając już zamiaru ciągnąć tej gry.

Haizaki nie odpowiedział, tylko przełknął głośno ślinę. Stracił zdolność mówienia. Czuł tylko ból, a gdy powędrował dłonią niżej i chciał dać upust swoim cierpieniom, Nijimura złapał go za oba nadgarstki, łapiąc w żelazny i bolesny uścisk.

Fałszywe poczucie, że umiera znów zakiełkowało w jego sercu..

Wpił się w jego usta brutalnie jak rasowa pijawka, zero subtelności, tylko krew. Haizaki czuł jak go do tego wszystkiego mdli, gdy Shouzou zmusił go kolanem do rozchylenia nóg.

Rozdzierający powietrze jęk przerwał ciszę.

Haizaki pochylał się nad własnym grobem

Nijimura wszedł w niego agresywnie, bez ostrzeżenia, bez przygotowania, głębiej, głębiej, coraz głębiej.

Teraz zależało mu na czasie.

Kochał jęki bólu mieszające się z przyjemnością, łzy upokorzenia i wstydu, krzyki, nierytmiczny oddech, szlochy, chaotyczny ruch bioder, dociśnięte plecy do ściany, palce wbite w wijące się pod nim ciało.

Nijimura Shuozuo, jego prywatny narkotyk, zapalił papierosa, tylko po to, ażeby włożyć mu go do ust.

Haizaki zakrztusił się śmierdzącym dymem.

Zamknął oczy i dusił się powoli.

Wszak warto było spać. Czasem nie warto było się budzić.

* * *

Nijimura pochylał się nad pozbawionym tchnienia ciałem Haizakiego i precyzyjnie opatrywał jego wszystkie rany, starając się robić to najdelikatniej jak tylko potrafił, aby go nie obudzić i nie uszkodzić bardziej struktury jego ciała.

Gdy chłopak przewrócił się na drugi bok, uśmiechnął się i wymamrotał jego nazwisko przez sen, kącik ust drgnął mu delikatnie ku górze.

Nachylił się nad nim i musnął ciepłymi wargami chłodnego czoła.

_Kocham cię, _mruknął bezgłośnie.

Przyglądał się jego rozwartym ustom i przejechał wierzchem dłoni po spoconych, włosach, czując jak serce bije mu trochę mocniej, gdy poczuł oddech Haizakiego na swoich ramionach.

— Kocham cię — szepnął, odgarniając z czoła nieproszone szare i łamliwe kosmyki.

_Kocham cię. _

Złożył na jego wpół wymarłych ustach pocałunek, wstając niechętnie. Rzucił mu ukradkowe spojrzenie przez ramię, widząc już tylko jak jego klatka piersiowa unosi się pod wpływem regularnych oddechów.

Słowa, które wypowiadał, gdy Haizaki pogrążył się w śnie nie były kłamstwem. Kochał go. Był pierwszą osobą, która wzbudzała w nim takie ogromne emocje i sprawiała, że _poker face_ znikał z jego twarzy.

Zgasił światło i wyszedł z pokoju.

Haizaki Shougo, jego prywatny narkotyk, otworzył oczy, pragnąc słyszeć te słowo każdego ranka, gdy się budził.

— Na twoje nieszczęście, rzuciłeś się w oko Nijimurze.

— Mylisz się. Bardzo go lubię, ale nie mów mu tego, bo popsujesz zabawę.


End file.
